Love's Journey
by insanewytch
Summary: AU from the surrogate thing. Will change a little of the past. please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

_This story take place at the time when Theresa gets implanted with Gwen and Ethan's embryos. I will change the background a little, but will keep with canon up to this point. There are to be some changes coming and some people's houses of cards will come crumbling down. Changes are afoot. Plus I don't own any characters, I don't make any money from it, so please don't sue_

**Chapter 1**

Gwen paced the waiting room. She and Ethan were waiting on the doctor to tell them that he was finished with the procedure. This would make them parents. She had Theresa's son and soon have another child. Maybe another little girl? The pain of losing Sarah never far from her mind. She still curses the day she met Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

As she paced and as Ethan was lost in thought, Theresa emerged from the exam room. As she made her way to the front desk to speak with the receptionist. As Gwen looks toward the entry to the exam rooms, she spies Theresa.

"What are you doing here" shrieks Gwen. As she does this she catches Ethan attention and he looks up. "Theresa you shouldn't be here" he says. "For your information I had an appointment today, I had no idea you two would be here" Theresa states calmly.

Just then the surrogate that Gwen and Ethan had chosen, walked into the waiting room. Gwen gasped and asks "Why aren't you back in the procedure room". The surrogate says "I was late and couldn't get a hold of anyone".

The nurse who aided the doctor, came out when she heard the shouting begin. She asks what was wrong. Gwen replies "This woman was here stalking us," pointing to Theresa, "please call the police". "Isn't she your surrogate" asks the nurse. "WHAT" exclaims all three. "We performed the procedure on her about a half hour ago" says the confused nurse.

Theresa demands to see the chief of staff and the doctor. Gwen is demanding the police. Ethan is trying to play referee between the two.

-Passions-

It had taken about an hour for the parties to gather and sort out the mess. The doctor admitted that he had made a mistake. He had thought that Theresa was the surrogate and not here for a simple yearly visit. Gwen was demanding that Theresa be arrested. That Theresa had prevented their chosen surrogate and took her place.

Theresa was concerned. She hope that the implantation wouldn't take. She had a new lawyer and with Judge Reilly getting disbarred and charged with corruption, she had a great chance to get her son back. She also had proof that Rebecca set her up with CPS.

Ethan just knew that this was going to hurt his wife. Theresa had a chance to keep the child if it was proven that she had no part in the mess. He also heard Theresa was getting a new lawyer. With Judge Reilly getting thrown off the bench for corruption, they might lose Ethan Martin. Ethan feels that there will be nothing but heartbreak ahead.

The police agreed with the hospital that Theresa had no role in the sordid mess. Theresa was allowed to go home. Gwen promised to take Theresa to court to make sure Theresa would pay.

-Passions-

Julian, Rebecca and Ivy were all waiting here for Ethan and Gwen to come home. They didn't have to wait long. Within an hour, Ethan and Gwen were walking through the door. Gwen was still fuming and Ethan was worried. They told the other three about what happened at the hospital. Rebecca and Ivy were fuming. How dare Theresa do this? They swear to not let Theresa get away with this.

Ethan and Julian are both worried. They know that Theresa has a new attorney and that he is good. James Zimmer was a shark. He was not known to lose. With him as her lawyer, Theresa was sure to win her son back. Plus if she does get pregnant, she could be able to keep the child or children.

Meanwhile at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house (_They never lost their house, Pilar never lost her job and Theresa just got a new job_) Theresa arrived and told her mother and brother about what happened at the hospital. Pilar expresses her concern. She tells Theresa that Gwen will not give up. Theresa says that she prays that is doesn't take and that Gwen learns to chill out.

Luis was worried about his little sister. He knew that Gwen, Ivy, and Rebecca would stop at nothing to hurt Theresa. Luis hoped that with this new lawyer would end this feud and bring some peace into Theresa's life. He knew only time will tell.

-Passions-

The next day at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, there was a knock at the door. Theresa answer, she was the only one home at the time. At the door was a process server. Theresa, confused, took the papers and the man left.

Theresa closed the door and opened the papers. As she read, she got mad. Theresa took a few calming breaths and called her attorney. He told her to come in and bring the papers. Zimmer also told her that the papers for custody of her son would be served today.

At the mansion, Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy were toasting. They knew that Theresa would get the papers that morning and would tip her hand, so to speak. The trio thought they knew their foe very well. All of a sudden there was a knock at the mansion door. The maid came in and said that a man was here for Mrs. Gwen Winthrop.

Gwen goes to the door. It is a process server. He hands her a stack of papers and says you've been served. At Gwen's scream of rage, Ivy and Rebecca come into the entryway. They see Gwen furiously reading a large stack of papers and asks what wrong. Gwen says, through clenched teeth, that Theresa was suing for custody of Ethan Martin. Rebecca says she can't, Judge Reilly gave them custody and terminated her rights. Ivy seconded that. Gwen said that with Judge Reilly's corruption scandal and everything, Theresa has grounds to appeal the verdict. They go to call Ethan at the office. Ethan tells them he will be home in a half an hour. To do nothing and say nothing to anyone. With that the ladies rested.

-Passions-

The days have gone on by, and the day for Theresa's custody hearing was at hand. Things have grown and changed in Harmony. Antonio died in a crash of the Crane jet. Leaving Sheridan widowed. Miguel came back to Harmony with Charity. The two were married. Kay was fuming. Sam discovered that Ivy paid David Hastings to be Grace's first husband. But Grace wanted to stay with him anyway. Eve was trying to reconcile with TC. Whitney and Fox were dating after it was revealed that Chad was her half-brother. She was glad she didn't sleep with him.

Tabitha was glad just to be alive. With no powers, neither she nor Endora were killed when Charity and Miguel got married and slept together. Jessica was slipping into drugs and booze but soon straighten out when Theresa gave her a job as her assistant. Now it was time for some fireworks.

The morning of the hearing, both parties were making their way to the courthouse. While Gwen was confident, Ethan was worried. He knew that it would be an uphill battle. Especially, with Theresa's new lawyer. Ethan hoped that his mother and mother-in-law would not make a scene.

Theresa as anxious, but confident that she would have her son by the end of the day today. James was confident and relax as he and Theresa and her family made their way into the courtroom. Theresa knew that Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca all would make a scene. Pilar was constantly praying. She knew that Theresa would need her strength for the time to come.

They all entered the courtroom and awaited the judge. Soon the bailiff called the room to order and everybody stood. Then the judge entered. The Judge was Jacob Watts. Rebecca could be heard cursing under her breath. After the judge took his seat, everybody was seated. The judge gave his rule. No outbursts, no fights. He would hear both sides and make his decision based on evidence, not emotions. He let Theresa's side go first.

Zimmer presented his evidence. He showed how Rebecca bribed Judge Reilly and how she bribed people at CPS. He presented evidence that showed Theresa had a job, a home and child care. When Zimmer was presenting his evidence, Rebecca shouted out that he was lying. The judge called the room to order and told Rebecca that one more outburst and she would be kicked out of the proceedings.

The judge asks Theresa several questions, as does Ethan. Ethan is trying to make Theresa seem unstable. Then it was his turn. Ethan tried to show that Theresa is a stalker, bringing up the LA incident. Zimmer objected, saying that his client was there first, with no knowledge that Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop would be there. The objection was sustained. Ethan continues for several minutes. Then Zimmer and the Judge as Gwen, Ethan, Rebecca questions. They also ask Julian and Ivy questions.

Then there is a surprised grasp, in walked Alistair Crane himself. The judge asks why he is there. Alistair says he has a few things to say. Gwen and her group think good he is on our side.

What they don't realize is that Alistair and Theresa have become very close in the past few months. "I feel that my grandson should be with his mother, Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop are harmful to his psyche, and that my son and his wife are not fit parental figures" he says. The judge is stunned. Alistair Crane standing up for a Lopez-Fitzgerald. Gwen, and he group are stunned.

They all thought Alistair would side with them. Ethan is sure this is a play to get at Theresa. Pilar wondered if this was a new plot to hurt her family. Luis didn't trust Alistair, even if he did help find Sheridan. The judge thanked him and he was seated right behind Theresa.

Then Watts said he would retire and make his decision. He called a 15 minute recess. The court room split into two factions. Gwen supporters on one side and Theresa supporters on the others. Everyone talked amongst themselves.

The minutes ticked by and soon the courtroom was call back to order. The judge came back out. "I have come to my decision. Given the evidence I have only one choice to set aside the previous ruling and reinstate Miss. Lopez-Fitzgerald's parental right to the minor child, Ethan Martin Crane. Second I find that the adoption if said child illegal, as there was no legal right to seek custody away from his mother. Lastly, I find that it is in the best interest of the child to be in the custody of his mother, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald" says the judge.

Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy all screamed in outrage. This could not be happening. Theresa wasn't supposed to win. Ethan Martin was Gwen's son, thought Ivy and Rebecca. Gwen thought this can't be happening.

The judge cleared his throat, and said that the switch would happen immediately. Theresa was over joyed. She knew she had another court hearing in a couple of days but was feeling jubilant. Ethan Martin was waiting outside with his nanny. After court was adjourned, Theresa went out and gave him the good news. He jumped into Theresa arms, smiling widely. Theresa and her family leave the courthouse, happy in their news.

-Passions-

The next few days had both parties now focusing on the court hearing on the outcome of the accidental implantation.

Gwen is still reeling from the custody hearing. She knows that she can't take any more heartbreak. The judge has to side with them. Gwen could not allow Theresa to carry her child, let alone kept it. Ethan was hard at work trying to find some precedence that would help them in the upcoming hearing.

While at Theresa's, things were going good. Ethan Martin had settled in quickly, now that he was reunited with his mother. Theresa's new job as head of Crane Couture, was going swimmingly. Even Jessica's life was getting better. She was excelling in her role as assistant to Theresa. Jessica was even doing some designing. Sam felt that something was finally going right for his family as well.

As for his son, Ethan, Sam felt that he need to stand up to his wife, mother, and mother-in-law. Sam felt that those women were just going to cause more heartache for Ethan. Anyways, all three were, to Sam, manipulating the incidents to their advantage anyhow.

Alistair had a surprise planned for the hearing. A smirk came to his face as he thought about the hearing to come. Gwen was in for a treat.

Soon it was time for the hearing.

-Passions-

The day of the hearing came. It was a cloudy day. Gwen, Ethan and their supporters arrive at the court house first. They don't have to wait long until Theresa, her lawyer and her supporters arrived shortly after. They are called into the room and called to order. They all rise and the judge enters.

The judge is a woman by the name of Sophia Lotts. She takes a seat and all the others are seated. This judge too gives her rules, similar to Judge Watts. She lets Ethan go first.

Ethan starts off by saying that Theresa intentionally got implanted with their embryos out of spite. That she followed them. Zimmer objected and showed how Theresa made that appointment six months ago. Completely unaware that the plaintiffs were going to be there. He gives the judge the evidence and proof.

The judge sustains the objection. Ethan then shows that it is his and his wife's embryos and they should be the ones to make the decision whether or not to terminate. Then he rests.

Zimmer open with the fact that his client had no choice in the matter. It was like she was raped by a turkey baster. She and only she should have the right to terminate. Ethan objected and said that the embryos are his and Gwen's.

Zimmer then points out the procedure might not even take. They need to wait and see if his client is actually pregnant. The judge agrees and sets another court date, six weeks from now. She adjourns the hearing and both parties file out. Neither satisfied with the outcome of the hearing.

Gwen accost Theresa in the hallway of the court house. Theresa ignores Gwen and goes to brush past her. Gwen grabs her arm and Theresa tells Gwen that she will not bend, will not back down from her or Ivy and Rebecca's bullying. Theresa pulls out of Gwen's grasp and continues to walk away. Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca are fuming.

Gwen, Ethan and their group leave the court house for the mansion. They are in for a surprise when they get there.

-Passions-

When Gwen and Ethan's group arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by a maid who said that Mr. Alistair Crane wanted to see them in his study. All five go to the study and find Alistair there, smoking a cigar. Alistair cuts to the chase. He tells them, flat out, that he wants Rebecca, Ivy, Gwen and Ethan, all out of his house. He is giving them until the end of the week, in two days, to do so. If they are not out by that time they will be kicked out without their stuff. Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy were outraged. Ethan didn't know where they would go.

Alistair had one more announcement. He told Julian that he could stay here but that he was cut off. This stunned Julian. Alistair also told them that Julian was fired. Rebecca was outraged even more. She was losing her access to money and her position in the world. Thought tumbled through her mind, and she fainted. Gwen immediately went to her mother's side, while everyone else was rolling their eyes. Ivy was just as outraged. Her meager divorce settlement payments would cease now that Julian had no money.

Alistair dismissed them and they revived Rebecca. They all left. Gwen and Ethan went to call Sam and pack. Ethan still had a job at Crane Industries and Gwen her trust fund. Rebecca, for once, didn't know what to do. Gwen told her mother that she will put her up at a nice hotel. Ethan just got off of the phone with Sam. He told Gwen, Rebecca, and Ivy that Sam had told them that they all could stay at the B & B for as long as needed. They all go to their rooms to pack.

-Passions-

At Theresa's house, the Lopez-Fitzgerald family as well as their friends gather. They discuss the happenings at the court house. Theresa says "Just wait, I won't be pregnant and this will all be over". Fox and Whitney are there and they are worried for Theresa. They know Gwen will stop at nothing to hurt Theresa. Sam is talking to Pilar and Luis, when interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. It's Ethan. Sam excuses himself and answers the call. Pilar and Luis walk over to hear Theresa say that she hopes that Gwen will just give up and move on. No one says anything but all are thinking the same thing. If only.

Sam comes back and gives everyone the news. Alistair has kicked out Ivy, Rebecca, Ethan, and Gwen. He told them that they were welcome to stay at the B & B, until they get on their feet. Pilar asks if they were blaming Theresa as usual. Sam says no but wouldn't put it past them.

Sam leaves for the B & B, and the other for his home. Theresa goes to get her son ready for bed. Tomorrow, she was needed at Crane Industries for a big board meeting. All the heads of the different departments were going to be there. Rumor was that Alistair was going to make a big announcement. What it was nobody had a clue.

At the B&B the ones kicked out of the mansion, arrived. Sam showed them to their rooms. Rebecca groaned at the accommodations, but Gwen told her it was only temporary. Ethan assured them that they would look for a place to live after work tomorrow. Ivy was secretly delighted, now she had a chance to show Sam she had really changed.

As the town slept, fireworks were set to go off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Same disclaimer as chapter one. It starts at the meeting at Crane Industries. Ethan receives some shocking news. Two unlikely people grow a little closer. Whitney and Fox are still together right now (hint, hint). So on with the story._

**Chapter 2**

It was the day of the biggest board meeting in recent history for Crane Industries. It seemed that everyone was there. They all wanted to hear what Mr. Crane had to say. When many of the employees arrived at the office this morning, they saw Julian Crane packing up his office. He bit the head off of anyone who asked what he was doing. Plus he was absent from the meeting. A glaring, gaping hole in the hierarchy of Crane Industries.

Soon Alistair arrived. He immediately got the meeting underway. One not to mince words, he announced that Julian Crane was no longer with this company. He introduced Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald as head of Crane Couture and appointment Fox to Julian's former position.

They proceeded with the meeting. Each department giving their reports. Just before dismissing them, Alistair said he had another announcement. There would be a change in the leadership of the legal department. Many were confused. This included Ethan. Ethan was worried that he would be out of a job. Alistair announced that Ethan would be demoted to a lesser position and James Zimmer would be taking the job of head counsel for Crane.

Ethan was stunned. This had to be a dream. Gwen was going to go ballistic. Theresa seemed awful chummy with Alistair lately. This had to be a ploy on his part. This won't work. The meeting was adjourned. Ethan stood up and told Alistair that he needed to speak with him. Alistair led Ethan into his private office and they proceeded to talk.

Ethan tried to bring up his contract with Crane. That it named him lead counsel for Crane. Alistair then pulled out the contract and showed him the fine print. It states that at any time the head of Crane Industries may demote or fire, without cause, Ethan. Ethan then says that this has to be Theresa's idea. Alistair says think again. Smirking Alistair dismisses Ethan and he starts to look at contracts on his desk. Just before Ethan turns the door handle, Alistair tells him that he needs to pack and move to his new office and then he could take the rest of the day to settle into his new role at Crane. Defeated, Ethan goes to his old office to move his things to his new. He then leaves, all the while thinking of how to explain this to the three women at home.

-Passions-

Theresa stayed at Crane Industries a little longer to meet with some of the marketing people. They had already had orders for their line in several boutiques. Also Macy's and the like were interested in their designs. As she passed Ethan's old office, after leave the lawyer handling the line's legal work, she saw a despondent Ethan packing his things to move to another office.  
>"Hey, I'm sorry you were demoted. I don't think you deserved that" says Theresa. "Yeah, like you didn't know it would happen" Ethan responds snidely. Theresa was taken aback by the venom in his voice. "Alistair make up his own mind. I had nothing to do with it. I would have made you both co-counsel" replies Theresa, with a calm she wasn't feeling. "Just leave me alone Theresa" says Ethan. "Fine" says Theresa.<p>

Theresa left and met up with Fox. He told her he wanted to take her to lunch. Ethan stared after her. All the while thinking that he still loved Theresa with all his heart. But, all he got was heartache. Ethan hoped with all his heart and soul to be able to forget her and be happy with the woman who never betrayed him.

Fox met up with Theresa at his office. He had just gotten off the phone with Whitney. She suffered a miscarriage and seem more distanced lately. Theresa was going to try and talk to her for him. Theresa came in and she was like a breath of fresh air. He felt better just by being in her presence. They both left for a meal at the Seascape.

-Passions-

Ethan arrived at the B&B, after moving to his new smaller office. Rebecca and Ivy were there with Gwen going over real estate listings. They looked up when he came into the room. "Honey, you're home early, is something wrong" asks a perplexed Gwen. "I have been demoted, James Zimmer was named the new lead counsel for Crane" says a depressed Ethan. Both Ivy and Rebecca see that this news distresses both of their children. "This had to be Theresa's work. She put Alistair up to this" snarls an angry Gwen.

"We will just use my trust fund to buy a house Ethan" states a prideful Gwen. "That is what we will have to do," says Ethan. "I, for one will give that harlot a piece of my mind" says a determined Ivy. How dare that little slut do this to her son. Theresa was nothing but a poor piece of trash. "We'll bring her down" says Rebecca. The little taco slut will never get away with doing this to them. They were pillars of society and she and her bunch were just pieces of trash that need to be burn out of existence.

Ivy recommends that they all go out to have a nice lunch at the Seascape. Gwen thinks that is a lovely idea. Rebecca and Ivy go to their rooms to get ready and all four go to the Seascape for lunch.

-Passions-

Theresa and Fox arrived at the Seascape for their lunch date. They were shown to a private table. Fox asked, "How is my little brother?" "Doing great, he really misses you. You should come and visit him" says Theresa. They order and chat for a few more moments. "Talk to Whit lately?" asks Fox. "No, every time I try she evades the questions. It's like she doesn't have time anymore. She is real busy with tennis" says Theresa. Just as their food arrives, so does Gwen, Ethan, Ivy and Rebecca.

The four of them stand at the hostess station and wait to be seated. Rebecca whines and groans about having to wait. They are shown to a table near Theresa and Fox. Gwen spies Theresa enjoying lunch with Fox and is furious. _There is the little slut that is trying to ruin my life _thinks Gwen. Ethan sees them together and is wounded. Ivy sees them and is indignant. _There she is trying to worm her way into another son's wallet_ thinks Ivy. _There is the little taco slut, look at her, trying to weasel her way into Fox's bed_ thinks Rebecca.

Theresa feels like someone is burning a hole into her head with their eyes. She looks up and groans. "What's wrong" asks Fox. "Not what but who" says Theresa as she points to the group at the other table. "Oh god, they just had to come here", says an annoyed Fox. "Just ignore them, they want to start trouble" says a determined Theresa.

Ivy and Rebecca start to rise to go over to Theresa and Fox's table when Ethan and Gwen pull them down. "They want you to start trouble so they look like the victims. Just ignore them" says Ethan. Gwen seconds the notion. She is aware of the stares and vicious words being said about them. How they start the fights and how Theresa is being seen more and more as the victim.

After the hearing, where Theresa got custody of Ethan Martin back, people started to talk behind Gwen's back. She was getting more and more paranoid. She wasn't sleeping well. Gwen had a appointment with Eve about this problem in the morning.

Theresa and Fox finished their lunch and left. Fox drove her home and dropped her off. Coming in to see Ethan Martin for a bit. Then he got back to work.

Ethan and his group ordered lunch and tried to ignore Theresa and Fox enjoying lunch not even 10 feet away. Gwen ate her lunch, keeping up chit chat, clenching her teeth every time Ethan glanced Theresa's way. Ivy and Rebecca talked, all the while planning revenge on Theresa. The four of the finished their meal and paid their bill. They left to head back to the B&B and look at real estate listing. Gwen put a call into her father, living in New York, and asked for use of the Hotchkiss mansion. He said yes and Ethan agreed to live there until they found their own house.

Gwen was planning ahead to the hearing on custody of the baby that Theresa would be carrying soon. Theresa lived is a cramped house whereas they would be living in a mansion with servants. Theresa would not win. Alistair would return to his senses and they would have Ethan Martin back and all will be well.

-Passions-

It had been several days since the board meeting. James Zimmer settled into his new role as lead counsel for Crane Industries. Ethan has been sullen and withdrawn. Gwen blaming this on Theresa, like usual. She, Ivy, Rebecca and Ethan all moved from the B&B to the Hotchkiss Mansion. Fox and Whitney are growing further and further apart. Theresa has tried several times to talk to Whitney. Whitney says she is fine just busy with tennis. She and Fox are fine. Theresa lets it go for now. Alistair has more tricks up his sleeve.

There is an accident involving Chad and Julian. Chad was helping Julian find work. Julian had taken a job grading papers at a local high school. Coincidentally the only high school in town, Harmony High. They are both rushed to Harmony hospital. There Julian is rushed into surgery. Chad is in the trauma room. He is in need of a blood transfusion. Eve sees his blood type for the first time. She is type B and so is Julian. But Chad is type A. _This is impossible, if me and Julian are both B then our son is type B as well _thinks Eve. The blood bank of the hospital sends up three units of type B whole blood. Chad is transfused and Eve goes to see him.

She is unable to keep her discovery to herself. She tells Chad. Chad ask for a DNA test. Eve goes to perform the test. The next day the results would be in.

Julian comes out of surgery with flying colors. Eve visits and tells him the news. Sadden, Julian agrees to wait for the results the next day.

-Passions-

The next day the hospital was where to be. Today was the day the DNA test results would be back. Today was also the day that Gwen, Ethan, and Theresa would find out if Theresa was pregnant. First, Eve took the results of the DNA test to Chad and Julian.

"Chad you are", she opened the envelope, "not Julian and my child". "What" both men exclaimed at the same time. "You mean Alistair lied to us" says Julian, deeply sadden by the thought that his and Eve's child was possibly dead. Just then a throat was cleared. "Father, what do you want" snarls Julian. "I just stopped by to see how you were doing and to tell you that your son did indeed die. Eve, the doctors didn't lie to you. He was buried in the Crane plot under the name Jasper Crane" says Alistair. Julian was stunned. His father named his son after his grandfather. Eve was devastated. Her son was dead. Chad's only consolation was that now he and Whitney could be together again. Eve excused herself and left to Theresa.

In the exam room Theresa waited with Gwen and Ethan. Pilar was there to help her daughter. She hoped against hope that Theresa wasn't pregnant. Eve came in looking despondent. "I have the results of the labs in just a minute but I would like to give you an ultrasound, Theresa" says Theresa. Then she called the technician in with the equipment. Then, Eve proceeded to perform the ultrasound.

The first blurry images came onto the screen. The dials were adjusted and then a bomb was dropped. "Theresa you are indeed pregnant" states a confident Eve. "How far along" asks Theresa. "About six weeks or so," says Eve. "YES, we're going to have a baby Ethan" states a jubilant Gwen. "Hold on Gwen, the baby might not be yours" says Theresa. "What do you mean" asks Ethan. "I was with someone six weeks ago and he might be the father and this might be my baby" says Theresa.

"Theresa you are actually carrying twins" says Eve. "You are not going to keep my babies Theresa" says Gwen. Pilar is watching this go back and forth and finally bring it to an end. "This will not be decided today. Theresa needs to rest. So we are going" says Pilar. She and Theresa gather their things as an enraged Gwen and conflicted Ethan look on. They promise to bring it to court in the next week.

-Passions-

Sam was waiting at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. He was waiting to speak to Miguel. Kay had gotten papers for joint custody of Maria. She was fuming. Kay felt that Miguel and Charity were trying to take Maria from her. Sam just wanted to talk to Miguel. He caught Miguel just before he left for work.

"Hey, Miguel can I talk to you for a second" asks Sam. "Sure Chief Bennett" says Miguel. "It's gotta be quick". "Why did you send papers to Kay asking for joint custody of Maria" Sam inquires. "I just want to be able to see her and make sure she is taken care of" Miguel says. Miguel goes on to say that Kay has denied him access to Maria if he is with Charity. "She won't understand that Charity is my wife and that is not going to change. I love my daughter and want to spend time with her but I won't be held hostage by Kay" says Miguel. "Just don't take her away from Kay" says Sam. "I won't, I promise" says Miguel.

Miguel leaves for work. Sam is leaving as he sees Pilar and Theresa pull up. "How did it go" asks Sam. "Well I'm pregnant, but don't know if they are Gwen and Ethan's" says Theresa, bluntly. "I hope that Gwen leaves you alone even if they are theirs" says Sam. "Theresita, why don't you go in and lie down and rest" says Pilar.

Theresa does as Pilar says. Pilar then turns to Sam and says "I fear that it will get worse before it gets any better". "We just got to have faith" says Sam. Seeing that Pilar is still upset, Sam hugs her. Both feeling that more hard times are ahead.

At the Hotchkiss mansion, Ethan and Gwen arrive to tell their mothers about the doctor's appointment. Gwen is giddy. She blurts out that Theresa is pregnant and they will have twins. Ivy and Rebecca jump up and cheer along with Gwen. Ethan points out that Theresa said the twins could be hers. Ivy and Rebecca pooey that. They swear to Gwen and Ethan that Theresa will not be going home with those twins. The four of them talk for a while, then Ethan leaves to go to work.

-Passions-

The next few weeks went by. The hearing on the twins Theresa was carrying was here. All interested parties arrived early at the court house. The judge would meet with them first thing that morning. Gwen was jubilant. She was confident she would be a mother in five months' time.

The case was called and both parties entered the courtroom. The bailiff called the room to order and the judge entered. She told everyone to be seated as she took her seat. "We are here again on the case of Winthrop v. Lopez-Fitzgerald" says the judge "Everybody remember the rules from last time. Good, now see that Miss. Lopez-Fitzgerald is in fact pregnant. And has submitted proof that she was pregnant before the implantation. So I will hear the arguments from both sides. Mr. Winthrop"

Ethan stands and starts his argument. He provides evidence of the IVF and everything. He then questions the validity of Theresa's claim that she is having twins by a mysterious man. Zimmer objects throughout Ethan's arguments. Then the Judge allows Zimmer to go. He show evidence that the twins are older than if they were conceived by the IVF. Ethan tries to object but the judge overrules him.

The judge stops it right there and gives the decision. "I need not hear any more. I find that there is no evidence that these fetuses are the results of the IVF procedure. The fetuses are older as shown by the evidence submitted. Therefore I find that Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop have no right to them and no right to interfere with Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Case dismissed."

Gwen was furious. That little trollop was going to keep her children. Ethan, thinking quickly, whispers to Gwen that they have a chance, when the twins are born, to have DNA test proving the twins are theirs. This calms Gwen down. Ivy and Rebecca look ready to tear Theresa to shreds. They look to Gwen and see her calming down. Ethan and Gwen meet up with Ivy and Rebecca and tell them the plan. Gwen and the ladies promise to leave Theresa alone for the length of her pregnancy. They don't want anything to happen to the children.

Fox shows up at the court house just at the end of the hearing. He is distressed but tells Theresa that it is nothing. Theresa tells him that the judge ruled in their favor. She was now going to go to the police station and file restraining orders against Ivy, Rebecca, Ethan, and Gwen. Fox offers to accompany her and she accepts. Pilar says she will see Theresa back at the house. Everyone goes their separate ways.

-Passions-

Theresa and Fox were waiting at the police station to talk to Sam about the restraining orders. She finally gets Fox to tell her what was bothering him. "I caught Whitney with Chad" Fox says bluntly. "Oh, Fox, that must have been horrible for you" says Theresa. "Ever since they found out that they weren't brother and sister they have been seeing each other behind my back" says Fox. _What was Whitney thinking, Fox worshiped her_ thinks Theresa. Theresa goes to say something else just as Sam comes up to them.

"Theresa, Fox what can I do for you" asks Sam. "I want to place restraining orders on Rebecca, Ivy, Gwen, and Ethan" Theresa says. "Are you sure? I mean Ethan won't do anything to" he was cut off mid-sentence. "I don't want them interfere with me or my children. The judge ruled that the twins are mine. We had evidence that I was pregnant before IVF" says Theresa, "I need them to know that I am serious about them staying out of my life and my children's life. This includes Ethan". "Okay" says Sam. He shows them to his office and calls the DA. The DA calls a judge and the orders are written and will be served to the four at the Hotchkiss mansion immediately.

Theresa was tiring. Fox told Sam that he needed to get Theresa home. Theresa and Fox leave. Fox takes Theresa home before going to the mansion. There he is met with Whitney. She is trying to get Fox to forgive her. He asks if she is still in love with Chad. There is silence. He asks again. Whitney says she has grown to love him. Fox asks if the baby she lost was even his. Again he was met with silence. He told Whitney to go home. In time he may be able to forgive her but now was not that time. Whitney leaves and Fox goes up the stairs to his room. He makes a promise to talk to Theresa. That always makes him smile.

Alistair is watching from the shadows. He hears and sees all that goes on. This all plays into Alistair's plan. This time next year changes will shake up Harmony and the world.

-Passions-

Now it was time for Miguel and Kay's hearing. Kay was adamant that Charity not be around Maria. Miguel was just trying to be in his daughter's life.

The judge in this case was Jacob Watts. Both sides knew him as fair and impartial. The court is called to order and the judge takes his seat. He states his rules and makes sure that both sides know them. He lets Kay's lawyer go first.

Kay's lawyer says that Miguel isn't there for their daughter and when he is, he is trying to get Maria to call Charity, momma. Miguel's lawyer object and points out that he pays child support and tries to be with Maria as much as possible. It's Kay that is stopping it, by not letting Charity be around Maria. Kay's lawyer rests after the objection is sustained.

Then Miguel's lawyer gives his side. He says that Miguel just wants equal access to his daughter. He wants the court to establish a set custody arrangement and child support agreement. Kay's lawyer tries to object and is overruled when it is pointed out that Miguel wants joint custody of Maria not sole custody.

The judge has come to a decision. He splits custody of Maria. One week with her mother and one week with her father. He also awards child support for Maria to Kay. $500 a month, until Maria is 18 years old. Kay was stunned. She was now forced, more or less, to allow her prissy cousin around her daughter.

The judge orders it to start the following week. Miguel was satisfied. Charity and his family had supported him. Also he kept his promise to Sam, he was not taking Maria from Kay. He had a good job, a beautiful wife, beautiful daughter, and a wonderful life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Same standard disclaimer. More of Alistair's master plan is revealed. One unconventional couple gets together._

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few months since the recent dust-ups in Harmony. Whitney was back with Chad. Kay was being forced to comply with the courts on the joint custody. Fox was spending a lot of free time with Theresa and Ethan Martin. Miguel and Charity discovered they too were expecting. Sam was spending a lot of time with Pilar. Eve was making progress with TC. Sheridan and Luis were planning to marry. Marty was walking. Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen were fuming over the restraining order placed against them. Ethan was extremely wounded. He could no longer go around Ethan Martin. Theresa was seeing an ob/gyn that specializes in high risk pregnancies. She didn't want to have pre-eclampsia again.

Alistair was having a meeting with the design teams from Crane Couture. The projection and profits coming in were just getting better and better. Theresa was a genius when it came to designing and marketing. If his plan worked then that genius would continue in the Crane lines. He was already seeing a similar genius in Ethan Martin. The child was a technical whiz kid. It seems that it has rubbed off on Fox.

Fox was excelling in business as Vice President of Crane. He had brought several big accounts to the company. He was even putting together a bid to take over Hotchkiss. Jonathan Hotchkiss was teetering on the brink of have to sell his company. Fox was putting together a bid to take Hotchkiss while his company still had some worth. This was making Alistair proud.

The meeting adjourned and Fox excused himself to take Theresa home. Alistair told them both to take the rest of the day. Fox and Theresa left. Theresa knew her son was excited by all the time Fox was spending with him. It warmed Theresa's heart to see the sight of her son and Fox playing in Ethan Martin's room.

-Passions-

"Hey, Resa, have you told anybody who the father is" asks Fox. "No, why" says Theresa. "I think that it is time to tell people" says Fox. "Okay, we will tell everyone tonight" says Theresa. Fox spends the day with Theresa and Ethan Martin. They decide to go to the park. As the three left, they saw Sam and Pilar leaving his house headed for a little diner up the street. They stop and tells them that they have something to tell them. They agree to meet later that evening and hear Theresa and Fox out.

Pilar calls Miguel and Luis and tells them that Theresa has an announcement to make. They agree to come, so does Sheridan. Just as she was hanging up with Luis, Sheridan got a call from Gwen. Gwen wanted to get together with Sheridan and discuss the wedding. Sheridan tells her that she already has plans. That Theresa was going to tell them something that evening. This upsets Gwen.

Gwen says that Sheridan hasn't spent any time with her in months. Sheridan tries to get a word in edgewise. Growing tired of all the bellyaching that Gwen was doing lately, Sheridan hangs up on her. This makes Gwen go ballistic. She is sure Theresa is brainwashing her friend. Ethan comes in the front parlor from work and sees Gwen throwing a fit. He calms Gwen down. He tells her soon she would be a mother and all of the heartache will be in the past.

-Passions-

All the Lopez-Fitzgerald siblings, minus Antonio, and their SO gathered in the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. Sam was there as was Jessica. Pilar was worried for her eldest daughter. Fox and Theresa had prepared dinner for everyone. They all sat down to eat and made small talk. After dinner they went into the living room and there Theresa made her announcement.

"I know you all wonder who is the father of my baby" starts Theresa, "well it is , er….". "It's me" states Fox. "We slept together the night of the Founder's day dance and that's when I got pregnant" says Theresa. There is a stunned silence.

"So this means exactly what" asks a worried Luis. He knows that when Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca get a hold of this all hell will break loose. "I thought you were with Whitney" asks a confuse Paloma. "This was before Whitney and I plan to be in the twins' life and help Resa as much as possible" says Fox.

They all say congratulations. Luis tells Fox, if he hurts Theresa, Fox will never be seen again. Sheridan tells them to ignore Luis. That she is happy for them.

Fox soon leaves for the mansion to tell Alistair and Julian. The other go to their various homes and rooms. Pilar prayed that God would give her family strength to face the coming months.

-Passions-

The next day Sam was waiting for Ethan. They were going to have lunch. Things hadn't been well between the father and son. Ethan has not forgiven his father for taking Theresa's side in the court battles. This was like a personal affront to Ethan.

Ethan soon joined Sam at the table at the Harmony Diner. They make small talk and banal chit chat. Ethan says he is confident that he and Gwen will be parents soon. Sam asks if they are planning on adopting or trying IVF again. All Ethan will say is that it will be soon. Sam is worried that they will try to hurt Theresa again but refrains from mentioning it. They say goodbye and go their separate ways.

At the Hotchkiss mansion, Ivy and Rebecca learn that Fox is supposedly the father of Theresa's twins. This enrages Ivy. How could he reproduce with that slut? Rebecca tells Ivy to calm down as Gwen walks in. They tells her and before she can get angry, Rebecca reveals her plan. She points out that as grandfather, Julian will request full custody seeing as Fox and Theresa will be declared unfit. When that happens Julian will give the twins to Ethan and Gwen. Gwen tells her mother that is a perfect plan.

At Crane, Alistair is jubilant. Fox has admitted that he was the father of the twins. Now he just had to find a way to get the two of them married. This was proving a bit harder than he had original thought.

Fox was at Crane, going over contracts when there was a knock at his door. It was Ethan. "What do you want" asks an irritated Fox. "Just bringing you the prospective on the Kittinger merger" snarks Ethan. "You're just jealous that I am the father of Theresa's twins and not you" blurts out Fox. "What did you say" asks a stunned Ethan. "You heard me" says Fox.

Ethan slams the papers down on the desk and storms out. Fox has a little chuckle at Ethan's demeanor. He still wanted Theresa. Fox vowed that Theresa was going to be happy and have the family she always wants. Come hell or high water.

-Passions-

Ethan slammed the door to his small office. Now the woman he loved was having a baby by his half-brother. Would this heartache never stop? Just then Gwen called and told Ethan the news she heard. He told her that Fox just told him. He agreed with their mothers. They would make better parents for the twins as well as Ethan Martin. They could even change his name to Ethan Junior. Call him EJ for short.

This conversation made Gwen extremely happy. Ethan was doing everything she wanted. He was also seeing Theresa for the manipulative skezzy tramp she was. Gwen, as well as Ivy and Rebecca, firmly believe Theresa is nothing but a golddigger. They are wondering when she will try for Alistair next.

Ethan and Gwen talk for a few more moments and then he hangs up. Suddenly, there was a knock at Ethan's door. It was Zimmer. "Winthrop, I want you on this new takeover" says Zimmer. "What takeover" asks Ethan. "The takeover of Hotchkiss Enterprises" says Zimmer. Stunned, the only thing Ethan can do is nod. "Good, the team is meeting in the far conference room in twenty minutes" Zimmer says. Then he leaves.

Ethan puts his head in his hands and groans. Gwen was not going to like this. His life was going downhill and fast. It seemed the day he met Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, his life started going downhill. He quickly gather his thoughts and got up. He left the office, a feeling of dread growing with every step.

-Passions-

Fox was at the meeting for the takeover of Hotchkiss Enterprises. A team of the people from legal and other departments gathered in the conference room. Zimmer was there along with Ethan, Jameson, and Pertilli. They were the most experienced with corporate takeovers. Jonathan Hotchkiss had been selling stock and pieces of his company to stay afloat. He sold the mansion. The new owners take possession is 90 days. Now Fox and Crane Industries owned majority of the voting stock in Hotchkiss. The whole team was brought up to speed. Then the paperwork was filled out and appropriate papers file with the SEC and the FTC.

It had been several hours since the meeting began, when they broke up. Fox left, pulling out his cell to make a call to Theresa. The others to get their paperwork done and leave to see their families. Ethan was dreading what was to come.

While this meeting was going on, at the Hotchkiss mansion was a knock at the door. Gwen just happened to be coming down the stairs and answered it. It was a sheriff's deputy. He had eviction paperwork. At first Gwen was confused. Her father owned this estate. As she read the paperwork she grew livid. Gwen screamed and Ivy and Rebecca came running. They asked Gwen what was wrong. Gwen shoved the papers at them and said that Daddy sold the mansion out from under us.

Ivy said just wait for Ethan to get home and he will explain everything. Ivy hope that this was a simple misunderstanding. Rebecca hope that Jonathan wasn't in any trouble.

Ethan arrives home to palpable tension. Ivy shows him the papers and begs him to tell her it's a mistake. Ethan looks at Gwen and sees she is barely keeping it together. He tells them that it's not a mistake. Hotchkiss is going under. Fox is in the process of taking over the company. Jonathan had to sell what assets he could to keep above water. But, now he has no choice but to sell to Crane or go broke, have nothing, and Crane take it all anyway.

Gwen starts to shake. She is now rocking back and forth. Rebecca is rubbing her back and telling her that she still has her trust funds. Ethan says those were the one assets Jonathan couldn't touch. He tells her they will find a big house and soon have their three children. Gwen wipes at her eyes and says your right. We will soon be parents and we should focus on that.

The four of them talk some more and then turn in. The day had be a tear jerker.

-Passions-

The next day was the beginning of the weekend. It was the first warm Saturday of Spring. Theresa was planning an outing with Fox and Ethan Martin. They had an appointment with a realtor to see some homes and planned a picnic on the beautiful day. There was a knock at the door.

Theresa went to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Fox. "Hi Fox," she said opening the door. "Hey Resa, little ones" he replies putting his hand on her stomach. The twins kicked at the sound of their father's voice and feel of hands. Ethan Martin comes running in at the sound of Fox's voice. "Unf, Hey little bro" replies Fox as he turns Ethan Martin upside down. They gather the picnic supplies and go to the car. Putting Ethan Martin in his car seat, Fox helps Theresa into the passenger seat. He gets in the driver's seat and off they go.

They spend a couple of hours looking at homes. While on a tour of the last house, Fox stops Theresa and tells the realtor that they need a moment alone. They move away from the realtor lady to speak privately.

"Theresa I've been thinking and I feel we should get married" says Fox as he hitches Ethan Martin higher up on his hip. Theresa stares at him. "Married, are you sure" replies Theresa. "I'm positive" says Fox, "we care about each other and the children. I can adopt Ethan Martin. We can be a real family". Theresa mulls this over. All her children deserve a real family. Fox is always honest and open with her. Could she really do this? "Okay lets do it" says Theresa. Both Fox and Ethan Martin cheer. They return to the realtor and tell her they will think over the decision.

The newly minted family proceed to the park for the picnic. They have a wonderful time. Fox drops Theresa and Ethan Martin off. Telling her that he will be over for church and that they can tell everyone afterwards.

-Passions-

The next day was Sunday. Kay was late for church. She had stayed out late last night at a bar. Kay found herself doing more of that now that Maria was spending every other week with her father. Even when she had Maria, Kay found herself drinking more. She knew she needed to get a handle on this is quick. Kay would pick up Maria at church. That is where it was agreed to do the custody exchanges.

Miguel was worried. This time not for his sister or brother. He was extremely worried about Kay. He has seen her out every night when she doesn't have Maria. Miguel hopes that Kay doesn't drink when she has Maria. He told Sam, when he came over to escort Pilar to church, that he wanted to talk to him after the services.

The Lopez-Fitzgeralds were wondering what Theresa and Fox were going to announce now. They told them is was good news. They just hoped it wasn't going to involve the courts or anything.

The service had just began when Kay slipped into the church. The service went off without a hitch. No screaming or shouting. No fights or life-changing announcements.

Miguel look around for Kay after the service. He spotted her near the door. Miguel gather Maria and her things and headed for Kay. When he got close, he saw the result of the late night before. He asks if Kay is alright. Kay just takes Maria and ask if anything has happened to her since she went with her father. She totally ignored Miguel and his attempts at trying to find out what was wrong. He tells her nothing new has happened. But she has made some pictures especially for her mommy. Kay says thanks and turns to leave. Miguel watches her go and worries. He meets up with Sam, who is standing next to Pilar.

"Chief, is there anything wrong with Kay lately" asks Miguel. "She seems to be drinking more when you have Maria" says Sam. "Are you sure isn't drinking when she has Maria" asks a worried Miguel. "I don't think so, but she really isn't talking to me and she has moved out of Tabitha's house" says Sam who is now really worried. Sam tells Miguel that he will look in on Kay this week and make sure Kay is sober and Maria is okay.

Sam and Jessica are again invited over to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home for Sunday dinner. Sam takes Pilar, Jessica, and Paloma home and meets the rest of the clan at the house. Jessica offers to help with dinner, so does Paloma. She and Pilar have grown closer since it was discovered that Martin Fitzgerald ran away with a young maid years ago. Alistair has offered to give Pilar the location. She is torn between anger and sadness. Paloma realizes that she could have grown up with her family if he hadn't left. The three women prepare a delightful meal. When the group was having dessert, Fox and Theresa made the revelation that they were getting married.

There was stunned silence. Then chaos erupted. Luis and Miguel tried to be heard over each other. Sheridan was trying to calm Luis down. As was Charity with Miguel. Pilar was speechless. Paloma was silent. But even she could see the love between Fox and her sister. So could Jessica. Sam let out a shrill whistle. Everyone stopped trying to talk at once. Theresa and Fox were asked is they knew what they were doing. They said yes. They would be giving all three children a family and stable home. Plus, they both respect and cared for one another. Luis was skeptical but gave his blessing, the rest of them followed suit.

Soon Sam, Jessica and Fox bid everyone goodnight. Sam asked Pilar is she would like to go see a movie tomorrow and get away from the family for a while. Pilar said yes. Sam said he will pick her up at seven p.m. Theresa put her son to bed and said goodnight to her family, then went to bed herself. Luis and Sheridan headed home and went to bed themselves. Miguel and Charity left to go to their house and Paloma went to bed. Pilar went to bed herself, looking forward to the next night.

-Passions-

It was Monday before anybody knew it. Fox had an early morning meeting with his grandfather. He was going to tell Alistair about the engagement and the adoption of Ethan Martin. When Fox arrived at Crane Industries he went right to Alistair's office. He was shown right in. Standing in front of Alistair's desk Fox began to speak. "Grandfather, I have something important to tell you. As you know I am the father of Theresa's twins. We have decided to get married and I will adopt Ethan Martin giving all the children a loving home" states Fox. At first, Alistair is stunned, though he has long since learned not to show it. He doesn't even need to plot to get them married. "So you and the lovely Theresa are getting married. Fine but I want you all living at the mansion" says a determined Alistair. Fox agrees and they move the discussion to the takeover of Hotchkiss. Fox tells his grandfather that the only thing left to do is for Alistair to sign the papers as head of Crane Industries. Alistair asks for the papers and finds them sitting on his desk awaiting his signature. He signs them and calls Zimmer. Alistair hands the papers to Zimmer when he arrives and then Zimmer tells Alistair and Fox that they will be filed immediately. Both Fox and Zimmer leave Alistair's office and go their separate ways.

Both men had contracts and papers to go over. Ethan arrives at work a couple of hours late. There was an announcement in the paper today that just made Gwen ballistic. It was an engagement announcement. Specifically Theresa and Fox's engagement announcement. It took him, his mother and Rebecca 45 minutes to calm Gwen down. Gwen was like a bunch of frayed nerves running on no sleep. The slightest little thing sets her off lately.

Zimmer called Ethan into his office not even ten minutes after he arrived. He was asked was he was late. Ethan cited family problems. Zimmer told him to either find a way to solve the "family problems" or he would have to find another job. Ethan then proceeded to tell Zimmer that his problems were none of Zimmer's business and that he was late once. Zimmer went on to say that this is his only warning. He had better find a better attitude or he will face more problems. Zimmer then dismissed Ethan. Fuming, Ethan stalked back to his office. Sitting in his office chair, he starts to think back to all the trouble in his life. It all began with meeting the woman he was coming to dislike.

Crane Industries went on as usual. The papers that facilitated the takeover of Hotchkiss were filed and by the close pf business, Crane owned Hotchkiss Enterprises. This was splashed all over the business news. Crane stock went up and the company was stronger than ever.

-Passions-

Theresa and Jessica were spending the day at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. They were gearing up for the winter collections. Jessica is putting out her first line of teen clothing. She is very excited and very nervous. "You are doing a wonderful job Jessica" says Theresa looking over some of the sketches that Jessica has made. "Thanks I want everything to be perfect" replies Jessica. Jessica notices that Theresa is rubbing her back and ask, "Are you okay". "Yeah I'm fine, just the babies playing kickball with my kidneys" Theresa says with a smile. They continue to talk and work for a few more hours. Ethan Martin is playing a few feet away from them at all times. It is getting late in the afternoon before they decide to quit for the night.

Fox arrives just before Jessica leaves. She tells him Theresa is in the bathroom. He tells her that she can go ahead and go he'll keep an eye on Ethan Martin until Theresa is done.

The wait is short. Theresa comes out to see Fox there and Jessica have had left. Fox is on the floor playing with Ethan Martin. She coughs to alert them to her presence. Fox looks up and says, "look little bro, it's your mommy". "Mamma, mamma, play" says Ethan Martin. "I see you're playing" says Theresa.

Fox tells Theresa that Alistair approves of their marrying, but has one condition. That they all live at the mansion. Theresa sighs and says it's a small price to pay. Ethan, Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy are gone so there isn't any worry about them anymore. She agrees to move into the mansion after the wedding. Fox also mentions the engagement announcement in the paper. There were probably a few ruffled feather. Considering Gwen and a that lot had to find another place to live.

Fox spend a few hours with Theresa and Ethan Martin. They tell him that when mommy and Fox get married Fox will be his new daddy. Ethan Martin says daddy and points to Fox and they say yes. Then Ethan Martin cheers and says got new daddy.

Theresa invites Fox to spend the night. He asks if she is sure. She says that she is already pregnant, what more could happen. They put Ethan Martin to bed and then go to Theresa's room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Same disclaimer as Ch 1. This chapter is the Date, and heartache for Kay. So on with the story._

**Chapter 4**

While Fox was spending time with Theresa and Ethan Martin, Pilar was meeting Sam at the diner for dinner before going to a movie. Pilar was nervous. She hadn't been on a date in years. Sam was also nervous. It had been a long time for him as well. He is already at the diner.

Pilar walked into the diner and saw Sam waiting at a booth. She joins him. They can see that the other is nervous. They order their meals and talk. Staying to safe subjects they discuss recent events. Pilar says she will pray for Kay when Sam tells her of the suspicions and worries of Miguel. He tells he is going over there the next day and talk to Kay. Pilar asks how Jessica is doing, hoping to move to happier thoughts. He tells her that Jessica loves her job and is excited by designing her first line. While he doesn't understand the whole fashion thing, he see a real future for Jessica. Sam says he is thankful for the opportunity Theresa has given Jessica. Pilar says Theresa sees real talent in Jessica and wants her to excel in the fashion world.

The food comes and they eat keeping to safe subjects. Sam pays the bill and they proceed to the movie theater where they see a long awaited movie. They both have a wonderful time. Sam walks Pilar to the door and kisses her cheek. She tells him that they have to do it again sometime. Sam offers to take her and her grandson out to the park with Maria in a couple of days. Pilar accepts. They agree to that trip in a few days.

Pilar goes in the house. She is followed a few minutes later by Paloma. Paloma apologies for being late, she lost track of time. Pilar notice Fox's car in the driveway but no Fox in the living room. She goes into Ethan Martin's room, with Paloma following. No Fox there. On a hunch, she checks Theresa's room. There she and Paloma find Fox and Theresa, asleep on the bed. Fox spooned behind her. His hand cradling her growing belly. Theresa was now in her 7th month. The doctor was limiting how long she could work a day now. So far this pregnancy was going smoothly.

Pilar and Paloma stared at the picture Fox and Theresa made. They slowly back out and closed the door. Then they too went to bed. The dreams of happier times to come dancing in their heads.

-Passions-

The next day Fox tried to sneak out of the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. Pilar came into the living room just as Fox was walking to the door. "Fox would you please go wake up Theresa and Ethan Martin par povar" says Pilar. This shocks Fox. He turns around and greets Pilar. Looking straight at her. He sees her smiling face. Just then Paloma walks thru the door to the kitchen into the living room. "Good morning Fox, How did you sleep" asks Paloma. "Very well, thank you Paloma, and Pilar I will definitely get Resa and Ethan Martin" says Fox. He goes to Theresa's room.

He gently wakes Theresa up. She wakes to see Fox there. "Still here I thought you would have left by now" says Theresa as she stretches. "I was on my way out but I was caught by your mother and sister. They somehow knew I was here" says Fox, "you just get up and I will get Ethan Martin up." She agrees and he goes into Ethan Martin's room. He gently wakes Ethan Martin up as well. Then they join Pilar and Paloma in the kitchen to eat breakfast. Fox then takes his leave of the family and returns to the mansion to get dressed for work.

Pilar relates the high points of her date the previous night to her girls. They are happy for their mother. They both think she deserves to be happy again. They finish their breakfast and get ready for the day.

Theresa was spending the day at Crane Industries, Ethan Martin was going to be at the mansion with a nanny. Pilar was spending the day with Sheridan, going over wedding plans. She prays for strength not to strangle Gwen when she starts to get snidely and make rude comments. Paloma was getting information from Harmony University. She didn't know what she was going to study yet, she just knew she wanted to help people.

Theresa got Ethan Martin ready and strapped into his car seat. She was giving Paloma a ride to the university. So they left. Pilar decided to do some work around the house. She wasn't meeting Sheridan until 11 a.m. Soon it was time for her to go meet with Sheridan.

-Passions-

After dropping off Paloma and Ethan Martin, Theresa met up with Jessica at Crane Industries. They would be meeting with the design teams and picking fabric for the clothes for the fall/winter lines. As they were going down a hallway after meeting with Zimmer about some contracts, they ran into someone whom they rather not meet up with. They ran smack dab into Ethan. "Jessica, **Theresa**" says Ethan, grounding out Theresa's name. The girls feel physically feel the anger in the air. "Ethan, how are you doing" asks Jessica. "Fine how are you Jessica" says Ethan, completely ignoring Theresa. "Well gotta go" says Jessica, as she and Theresa leave. "That was awkward" states Jessica. "Tell me about it" says Theresa, "he must still hate me from the restraining order and court and everything". "Well just forget him" says Jessica, "we are having a good day. Don't let him ruin it".

They continued to meet the design team. There they totally forgot about Ethan and his nasty attitude. Fox found them around lunch time and offered to take them out to the Seascape to eat. They thought getting a bite to eat but convinced Fox to try the Harmony Diner. The three of them went to the diner and had a fun lunch and Theresa and Jessica forget to mention Ethan's attitude that morning. Fox paid for the lunch and the three headed back to Crane Industries.

Back at Crane was another story. Ethan tried to forget about seeing Theresa and focus on his work. But each time he tried, the image of Theresa's happiness in spite of his pain and angst sprang to mind. Each time this happened it felt like another knife it the gut and heart. He knows this is how Gwen feels each time Theresa get a win. It's like a part of them are dying and nothing can stop it.

He wonders if Theresa is sometimes doing this on purpose. Maybe Gwen is right, maybe Theresa is just after the Crane name and money. She tried Julian and now Fox. Maybe she is a gold digger. No, he had to stop thinking like this. Soon Theresa would give birth and they could take their children home. After, of course, proving that Theresa was a lair and the babies are theirs.

Ethan then buckled down and got to work. He would survive this. He and Gwen would be parents and he could forget all about Theresa. With that he got back to work.

-Passions-

Later that day, Sam was at Kay's door. As he got to the door, he could hear Maria crying. He knocked and a bleary Kay answered the door. Sam could smell the booze wafting off of her.

"Have you been drinking Kay" he asked as he made his way into the apartment. "It's not any of your business" says a defiant Kay. Sam makes his way deeper into the apartment. There are bottles out in the open and Maria is in the playpen crying. Her diaper is dirty and she is hungry. "Have you even tried to take care of your daughter" cried Sam. "I take good care of Maria" shouts Kay as she shoves past her father. She grabs for her daughter and stumbles. "Kay you're in no shape to take care of yourself, much less a child" states Sam. "I am going to take Maria. Get yourself together and you can pick her up tomorrow okay" reasons Sam. "Fine" snarls Kay. Sam collects some of Maria's things and leaves. Kay just sits back and picks up a half empty beer bottle.

As soon as Maria was feed, cleaned up and put down for a nap, Sam was torn. He knew that Kay was going to get a lot worse before she got better. Making a drastic decision, he calls Miguel and tells Miguel about his visit to Kay. Miguel understands and tells Sam he is going to try for temporary custody of Maria until Kay straightens out. Sam hangs up with a heavy heart.

Just then the front door to the Bennett house opened and Sam came into the living room to see who it was. There standing in front of him was Noah. Grinning and hugging his second oldest son, Sam welcomes him home.

When asked when he got here, Noah replied last night. "Stayed in a hotel, wanted to surprise you" says Noah. "You surprised me alright", says Sam. Noah then asked about Jessica and Kay. He hears how Jessica is designing clothes alongside Theresa, and he also hears about Ethan and Gwen and about Kay and her troubles. Noah hopes that with being back he could be a positive influence on Kay. Jessica it seems is doing great. He also hears all about Theresa and about her upcoming marriage. _My things sure have change since I've been gone_ thought Noah. Then Noah thinks back to the woman he met the night before. Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald. A little spitfire if there was ever was one. Sam show Noah to his room, the house has been rebuilt, and lets him get settled in.

-Passions-

Pilar goes to the cottage to meet with Sheridan to make wedding plans. She knocks on the door and Sheridan answers. Sheridan welcomes Pilar into the cottage. Pilar enters and is greeted by the sight of Gwen sitting on the couch. There is a sudden tension in the air. Pilar sits in an armchair and Sheridan reclaims her seat on the couch.

Gwen is annoyed as hell that Sheridan invited Pilar here. She knows that the lady is going to be her mother-in-law but please what taste does the housekeeper have anyway. Gwen just grits her teeth and pastes on a fake smile.

The three women try to make some progress on planning Sheridan's wedding. But it becomes obvious that Gwen is belittling and not letting Pilar give any ideas. Sheridan asks if Pilar would excuse her and Gwen for a few minutes.

"What the hell is you problem" snaps an angry Sheridan. "Come on, you really want a barrio wedding, the woman can't possibly have any taste" says Gwen as she tries to explain her position. "I think you need to leave" states Sheridan. "Why me, why not her? I am your best friend" sputters a stunned Gwen. "Right now I don't think I want you as a friend right now" says Sheridan.

Gwen looks angrily at Sheridan. Now they come between me and my best friend. She gather her things and stomps out, slamming the door as she went. "I am so sorry Pilar. I just don't know what got into her. She seems to have flipped out and doesn't seem to be the same person anymore" states Sheridan. "You are not responsible for others actions Sheridan. Let us try to get some of this planned alright" says a calm Pilar.

They begin to plan the wedding and get quite a bit done. Soon Pilar has to leave to get home to make dinner. Sheridan walks Pilar to the door and tells her thanks and that she will see her later. Pilar leaves.

At the mansion Theresa is there to pick up her son. She gathers his things and the leave before anyone can stop her. Fox is joining them for dinner. Fox has decided to bring some clothes along with him this time.

Theresa drops Jessica off and goes home. Fox joins them. They all enjoy a nice family dinner. The feelings for Theresa that Fox has just seems to grow day by day. So is Theresa's feelings for Fox.

-Passions-

While Fox was having a wonderful time with Theresa and her family, Ethan came home to a furious wife and worried mother and mother-in-law. He calmly asked Gwen what was wrong. Gwen told her how Sheridan told her, that she didn't want Gwen as her friend anymore. Just because she tried to prevent the wedding from ending up on an episode of cops. She proceeds to tells them how she tried to give alternatives to the discount store suggestions of Pilar, Sheridan told her she was being rude. Rebecca states that Theresa marrying the most likely Crane Heir, Sheridan doesn't want to alienate Theresa or Peelar. Ivy wisely keeps her two cents to herself, mostly because it hurts to think of the loss of her once friend and confidant.

Ethan tells Gwen that it didn't matter. Sheridan will come to her senses and realize that Gwen was a true friend and apologize to her for all the heartache that Sheridan is putting Gwen through. Gwen calms down as his words sink in. She thinks about those two precious babies and how soon they would be in their arms. She calms down and the four of them settle for dinner at the Seascape. They were still unpacking at their new house. Ivy was enjoying some freedom for a change and was working at a local gallery.

They ate and paid their bill. Going back to the house Gwen went to the room they were going to use as the twins room. Right not it was painted a pale green and there were two cribs and a rocking chair in the room. Soon said Gwen to herself, there will be two babies in there with a toddler right down the hall. Theresa would be out in the cold with nothing. No children, certainly no husband and no home. That would be just poetic. The gold digger thrown out on her ear.

-Passions-

The next day dawn on the fair citizens of Harmony.

Eve and TC has decided to go on a trip. Just the two of them. They both were trying to put back together their relationship. Simone was all for it. Simone who had become friends with the newly returned Paloma. Whitney and Chad were once again an item. This worried both Eve and TC. For Whitney to cheat on Fox, a man she supposedly loved. Eve doubt Whitney ever loved Fox. TC questioned if she really had a miscarriage. But both parents realized that Whitney was a grown woman and they had little say in how she ran her life.

TC was glad that Whitney had taken up tennis again. Even now with Chad, she practiced several times a week. Chad was very supportive of her tennis ambitions.

Eve and TC left early that morning for a getaway to a romantic little hotel/spa in the mountains. Simone was being left on her own with Sam and Pilar looking in on her. Whitney was with Chad.

Whitney, found that she was a little upset that Fox was the father of Theresa's twins. She felt they should have told her of the possibility beforehand. She often found her mind wandering to these thing even when she was with Chad. Chad, a man she longed for, now seemingly overprotective boyfriend. Then again she finds she wants to know Chad's every move.

Simone is at the Russell residence. Her parents have just left for a two week getaway. Some alone time. Simone has a chance to prove herself to her parents. She just hopes that they could repair their relationship. Simone didn't want her family to break-up.

-Passions-

Miguel has his attorney file the paperwork to take temporary custody of Maria. The lawyer tells Miguel that he got an emergency hearing for that afternoon. Miguel thanks the man. Miguel leaves. As he is leaving, he calls Sam.

"Chief, I just talked to my lawyer and he got a hearing for this afternoon" says Miguel. "I tell Kay this morning and go with her" says Sam. Miguel thanks Sam and hangs up. Miguel goes home to Charity and tells her what's going on.

Meanwhile, Sam asks Noah to watch Maria for a little while. He has to go out. Noah says sure, he'll watch his niece. Sam leaves and heads directly for Kay's apartment. He has to knock progressively harder until he is almost pounding on the door before Kay answers. She is still bleary eyed and smells of booze. He tells her to get ready because in about two hours she is needed at the courthouse.

Kay proceeds to ask why. She is told that Miguel is asking for temporary custody of Maria. Just until Kay gets her life together is quickly added. Kay says she will be there alright. Sensing he was no longer welcome Sam took his leave.

Kay called her lawyer and brought her up to speed. The lawyer promised to be there and to see if she can't see if she can squash the motion. Kay says she will met the lawyer at the courthouse.

-Passions-

Julian woke to another morning as a member of the rat race. He was using his minor in English Lit. to work as an English teacher at Harmony High School. One day Julian was at the top of the business world, the next he was at the bottom rung of the ladder. It was pure luck that he got his job at the high school.

Julian cursed the day he met Theresa. That she-devil brought about his down fall. It was funny, one day everything was coming up roses for Julian. His father was off his back, so was Rebecca and Ivy. He and Eve were getting closer. Now look at him. Working at a dead-end job, still have to pay Ivy alimony and even Rebecca has sued for support.

Now Julian dreaded the coming morning, more and more each day.

-Passions-

The time of the emergency hearing on the custody of Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald. Kay was present but clearly not sober. Miguel could see it. Kay's lawyer could too. She asked if Kay was feeling well. Kay said she was feeling fine. The judge came in and everyone took their seats.

Sam was present outside the courtroom with Maria. He saw Kay as she came in and she clearly wasn't sober. He knew right then that Kay would not get her way. He just prayed that a solution could be worked out.

The judge looked at Kay and asked, point blank, if she was drunk. Kay said no as she was slurring her words. The judge order Kay to take a breathalyzer to determine if she is indeed drunk. The bailiff call for a deputy. The deputy came and performed the test. Kay blew a .20, more than twice the legal limit.

Miguel's lawyer told the judge that they should ask questions of Chief Bennett about what happened yesterday. They called Sam in and he told them of what he found when he went to Kay's apartment. He told them of how Maria was hungry and crying. Her diaper was dirty and she looked like she needed a bath. He talks of how he convinced Kay to let him take Maria while Kay sobered up. When told of the test, he said obviously didn't take his advice.

With this testimony and Kay's appearance in court the judge made her decision. "I find I am left with one choice. I hereby give temporary custody to the child's father. I am ordering counseling and drug and alcohol classes. We will revisit the issue in six weeks" with that the judge banged her gavel. The court adjourned.

Miguel picked Maria up from the bailiff that was watching her. He told Kay that Maria needs her mom. Charity says that Kay will always be Maria's mom. They take Maria and leave.

Kay lashes out at her father. Accusing him of siding with Miguel in stealing her daughter. Sam tries to reason with her. But there was no reasoning with Kay. She stomped out of the courthouse. Sam went home with a heavy heart


	5. Chapter 5

_The same standard disclaimer as chapter 1. This chapter Fox surprises Theresa. So on with the story._

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the week past and it was Sunday again. Fox went to church with Theresa again. He told her to dress in a white dress. She asked why, but all he would say is that he had a surprise for her after the service. So here was Fox and Theresa, along with her family, Sam and his, Alistair, surprisingly enough.

Also in the pews were Gwen and Ethan. Along with Ivy, Rebecca, and Julian. They are unaware of the surprise wedding that Fox has planned for Theresa.

Father Logagain give the sermon and communion. Then once the others have left, Theresa, wondering why they are still there, is told that today is their wedding day. Theresa was shocked. Fox planned a whole ceremony by himself. This was so precious. Theresa takes the bouquet and walks to the back of the church.

The wedding march begins and Luis walks her down the aisle. She sees Fox at the altar with the priest. She could see the love shining in his eyes. Her heart just swell. Ethan Martin was the best man. That was so cute.

She got to the altar and handed off Theresa to Fox. Luis answers when asked who gives this woman to this man by the good father. Then the ceremony starts. They say their vows and exchange rings. Then the priest says Fox may kiss the bride and everyone cheers.

The group heads to the Crane mansion to celebrate the marriage of Fox and Theresa. What they didn't know is that Gwen came back to talk to Sheridan in hopes of healing their relationship. She sees the surprise wedding and hears the vows. She can't believe that Fox actually married Theresa. This will not do at all.

Gwen quietly leaves but she doesn't go unnoticed by the guests at the wedding. Both Sam and Alistair saw Gwen and knew she would make trouble soon. They both vowed to keep an eye on Gwen.

-Passions-

While the wedding party was at the mansion celebrating the recent nuptials, Gwen was hurrying home. She knew this would be explosive. Ivy would go ballistic. Not to mention what her own mother would do.

She arrived how within twenty minutes. When she got there, she called everyone in to the front parlor. Bursting at the seam, she can barely hold it in. As soon as they gathered she told them of what she saw when she stayed behind at the church. She told them of how Fox planned a surprise wedding and how now they are celebrating that very wedding.

Ethan was heartbroken. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. He no longer care about hurting Theresa. The three women could see a visible change come over Ethan. It seemed the hold that Theresa had over him had snapped.

Rebecca and Ivy were furious. Ivy couldn't believe that Fox actually went through with the wedding. She thought she raise him with better taste than that. Well got the right nannies. Rebecca couldn't believe the housekeeper's daughter was going to have a better life than her.

Gwen on the other hand was steaming. She asked if this will hurt their getting the twins. Ethan says no. The twins are theirs. Just a few more weeks to go until the birth. Then they could file the paperwork and the twins will be theirs. This made Gwen so happy, even if her "best friend" was supporting her worst enemy.

At the mansion, another surprise come for Fox and Theresa. They had just cut the cake and were sitting around talking, when all of a sudden a sharp pain hits Theresa. She breathes though it. When all of a sudden she feels her water break. Suddenly alarmed Fox looked over and saw Theresa's face. He asks what happened and Theresa tells him her water broke.

Fox yells Oh my god, and immediately jumps up. He informs the group that Theresa's water broke. Everybody jumps into action. Fox gets Theresa into the car and Pilar and Sam take Ethan Martin. Everyone piles into cars and head to the hospital.

They get there and Theresa and Fox are taken to a Labor and Delivery room. Sam agrees to watch Ethan Martin so Pilar could go back with Theresa and Fox. Pilar is shown to Theresa's room.

After a few hours, news traveled to Ethan and Gwen. They soon showed up with Rebecca and Ivy in tow. As soon as they heard, they filed the papers demanding a DNA test be done on the children. Sam tries to tell them that they should go but Ethan and Gwen say that they have a right as possible parents to be there. Gwen tries to go back into the room, but is caught and reminded of the restraining order. They all agree to wait on opposite ends of the waiting room.

Gwen is giddy with excitement. Soon she will be a mother. Gwen hopes for a little boy and little girl. That would be perfect.

It was quickly approaching seven hours when Pilar came out to the waiting room. She spies Ethan and Gwen, as well as Ivy and Rebecca. She ignores them and tells the rest of the gathered group that Theresa just gave birth to a boy and a girl. Gwen squeals. Then Pilar pins her glare on them.

"What are you doing here" says Pilar. "I am here be see my babies" says Gwen. "Your babies, you mean Theresa's babies" corrects Pilar. Then Ethan shows her the paperwork allowing the DNA test to be done on the babies. All the while Gwen is grinning ear to ear.

Pilar raise her hand to slap Gwen, when Sam stopped her. "Don't sink to her level" he says. Pilar goes into the Theresa's room and delivers the bad news. Theresa is outraged. Fox is the voice of reason. Saying that this will put it to rest once and for all.

A lab tech come in and takes samples from Theresa and the babies as well as Fox. Then does the same for Ethan and Gwen. Gwen tries to go and see the babies citing that she was the rightful mother. But the hospital says only Theresa can see the children for now. Gwen, upset, tells Ethan to get a court order to prevent Theresa from seeing the babies too. So he does it as told.

The nurse and Zimmer, he explains that the twins would have to be taken to the nursery. He tells her that Ethan has filed an injunction preventing any of them from seeing the twins. Zimmer has some good news the DNA test results would be ready in a few hours. Right now all Theresa wants to do is kill Ethan and Gwen.

The hours pass by most of the group from the waiting room have left to go home. Ethan and Gwen and Pilar had remained behind. Alistair took Ethan Martin to stay at the Mansion until this is settled. They gathered in Theresa's room and the Doctor waste no time in reading the results. The parents of the twins are Theresa and Fox Crane.

Gwen is enraged. She attacks Theresa when her back is turned as she was leaving. She tried to choke Theresa but is pulled off by Ethan and Fox. Theresa and Fox say that they never want a thing to do with Ethan and Gwen ever again. Then they left to see their babies. Gwen breaks down and starts rocking back and forth.

It seems that Gwen has suffered a complete breakdown following losing more children. This was not fair.

-Passions-

It had been several days since the birth of the twins. They were named Joshua Aaron and Isabel Jane. Theresa had the restraining orders to include the twins.

Ivy has called Fox several times to try to get together. Fox has declined several times, citing work or family obligations. He has even dodged several attempts be Ivy to talk to him when they meet up in public. But today his luck runs out.

Ivy shows up at Crane and storms right into his office. "Fox, I need to speak with you right now" shouts Ivy. "I so sorry Mr. Crane, she just stormed right past me" says his sectary. "It's alright. I handle her" says Fox. "What do you want mother" asks Fox. "I want to know why you married that tramp" says Ivy. "Because I wanted to" says Fox. "Fox just look at what she did to your brother and Gwen. She's nothing but trouble" says Ivy. "Just leave mother" says Fox. "You have to …" she says as she is cut off. "Leave or I'll have you thrown out" states Fox as clear as a bell. "Fine I just hope you come to your senses soon" says Ivy as she turns to leave. Fox watches her walk out and is angry. Clearly she still only thinks of herself and Ethan. Some things never change. Fox quickly gets back to work and soon forgets his mother's visit.

-Passions-

Kay's life was going a bit better. She was in therapy and had stopped drinking. Kay was having regular visits with her daughter. She has come to see that Charity didn't want to take her place as Maria's mother. She is even getting along better with her father.

Whitney and Chad have run off and decided to start over in a new town. They haven't had contact with anyone in Harmony since. Simone is worried about her sister but knows that this was probably what her sister needed.

Eve and TC came back from their getaway. Their relationship was stronger for it. They missed Whitney but prayed that she will be alright. Eve and TC planned to renew their vows. They were planning for a fall ceremony.

-Passions-

Sam and Pilar have been dating for a few months. They have a strong relationship and are very happy. Noah has been dating Paloma for the past few weeks. They have all been trying to forget the past heartaches and focus on the future.

Theresa is at the mansion with Paloma, her mother and Jessica when a maid comes in and says there is a man at the door for Theresa. Theresa goes to the door and is served with papers. They are from Ethan and Gwen. They charge she is unfit and they want custody of all the children. Theresa is angry. She calls Zimmer and tells him of the new custody papers.

He tells Theresa that he will take care of everything and not to worry. As soon as she hangs up with him, she calls Fox. Fox, too, is outraged. She tells Fox that she already called Zimmer and he is taking care of everything.

As soon as Zimmer gets off the phone, Zimmer calls the clerk of courts and gets the hearing scheduled for the following day. With a promise to call the Winthrops and tell them, Zimmer hangs up and goes to Fox's office. Fox is expecting him and they discuss the upcoming hearing. They continue to talk for several minutes then Zimmer leaves. Fox decides to leave and go home to his family. He calls Alistair and his grandfather tells him to go home and spend time with his family. Zimmer also told him that the final hearing on Ethan Martin's adoption will happen in the same hearing tomorrow. He arrives home to inform his lovely wife. That lifts her spirits some. They both spend time with Ethan Martin and the twins.

Meanwhile, Sam and Pilar were spending the day together. They were having a picnic and sailing on his boat. They have been growing closer. Pilar had taken Alistair up on his offer of locating Martin.

Martin was found in a little fishing village outside of Norfolk, VA. Pilar has ask the priest to start the paperwork to end her marriage to Martin. Martin, for his part, has accepted that Pilar wants to end their marriage. After all he left her and his children to fend for themselves years ago. The church was granting an annulment, and he was not contesting it.

As for Sam, he had a plan for the next week. The annulment would be final Monday. He planned to take Pilar out to dinner and ask her to marry him. Sam was nervous. He hasn't felt this way in a long time. He just hoped she say yes.

Sam brings Pilar back from their day on the water. They don't notice Ivy watching them from across the street. Ivy is furious. First it was Grace with the man she loved now it seemed Pilar was digging her claws into Sam. _Well we'll just see about that,_ thinks Ivy as she rushes home to think up a plan to get her Sam back.

-Passions-

Before anyone knew it, the next day came. It was time for the custody hearing. Judge Watts was hearing the case again. Like before the case was call and the judge came in. Everyone took their seats. The judge once again gave his rules and then proceeded to ask why they were back in court today. He thought he made his decision and the tests were proof.

Ethan stands and proceeds to go through a long speech about Theresa's shortcomings as a parent, Fox's past and the death of their daughter. He tells the judge that he and Gwen would make better parents then Fox and Theresa. He then sits down with a smug smile on his face, confident that the hearing would go his and Gwen's way. Gwen sits there smugly. Smiling at the thought of having three children soon. It was James Zimmer's turn.

Zimmer starts by pointing out that the judge already ruled that Ethan Martin's custody. The only new evidence is that his client has married. She married Nicholas Crane, known as Fox. Zimmer also points out that a reputable lab performed a DNA test on the twins and it showed Fox and Theresa as the parents. There is no evidence of neglect or abuse. No evidence of anything that would get their children taken away. Plus the final court hearing on the adoption of Ethan Martin Crane by Fox Crane is for today as well. Then he showed surveillance tapes of the day after the twins' birth. This showed Gwen attacking Theresa after it was proven that she was the mother of the twins.

The judge took in all the new evidence and told the parties that he didn't need to go back and he had already come to a decision. Ethan and Gwen still confident they were leaving there parents. Zimmer was confident that the judge would make the right ruling.

"My decision is to dismiss this ridiculous custody case against Mrs. Crane. I find it deplorable that this young woman is once again forced into court over her children. I dismiss it with prejudice. Furthermore, I finalize the adoption of Ethan Martin Crane by Nicholas Crane, also known as Fox Crane. You have my deepest apologies Mr. and Mrs. Crane" so says Watts with the bang of a gavel.

Gwen is stunned. The little slut lied through her teeth. What about her Sarah? What about all the stalking? Fox is no better. Ethan is just as stunned. They shouldn't have lost. He was clearly a better lawyer then James freaking Zimmer. How could this happen?

Theresa and Fox walk out as soon as the judge adjourns. Zimmer follows to get back to Crane Industries. He reports back to Alistair that Ethan and Gwen have failed once again to get custody of the children. He also reports that the adoption is finalized. Alistair tells him good work and to meet with him as soon as Zimmer returns to the office. After Alistair hangs up he sits back and thinks. He was going to make Ethan and Gwen pay for trying to interfere with his plans for Fox and Theresa.

Fox and Theresa go home to the mansion, having taken the day off. They tell Pilar, who was watching the children that the battle was over and the adoption was final. Pilar congratulated them and Fox offered to treat her to dinner. Pilar excused herself saying Fox should spend time with his family. Besides she had plans with Sam that night. Theresa walked her mother out, as Fox told Ethan Martin the good news. That Fox was his "Forever" daddy. She returned to see her first born playing with Fox while her youngest two napped in their bassinets. Theresa felt overjoyed at the way her life turned out. Heartache turned into joy. For both her and her family.


	6. Chapter 6

_Same standard disclaimer as in chapter one. Some fences get mended and some get broken. Alistair makes a big announcement. Going to focus on the main storyline. So on with the story._

**Chapter 6**

It was the day after the latest court drama. Ethan had taken that day off in readiness for spending it with his new children. Later that night, he received a phone call from Alistair himself. He wanted Ethan in his office first thing in the morning. So here was Ethan, waiting right outside Alistair's office for the old man to get in. He had arrived early to show professionalism.

Ethan wondered what Alistair wanted now. Wasn't it enough that Alistair bought the verdicts in the custody suits, but to humiliate him by demoting him like Alistair did? Just then Alistair walk through the office door with James Zimmer. Alistair got his messages from his sectary and told Ethan to come into his office.

Alistair makes Ethan wait a bit as he checks his messages. Outside Ethan is confident, inside it's another story. He wonders if Zimmer is leaving, thereby giving him back the position as lead counsel. Ethan is all giddy inside at that thought. Zimmer is quietly observing the young man. He sees in Ethan's eyes a slightly skewed madness. Zimmer wonders if there Alistair should call security. Fearing there will be a big scene.

Alistair finally looks up. Pinning a calculating stare on Ethan, he says, "Mr. Winthrop, why do you think I call you here today?" "I have no idea" says Ethan. At this time Zimmer is staying silent. "Well, I have called you here to discuss your future here at Crane" says a calm Alistair. "My future, I have been thinking a lot about it too" says Ethan. At this point Alistair leans back in his chair. "Yes, I feel that Crane is no longer a place for you, we have grown apart if you will" states Alistair calmly. "WHAT, you're firing me" exclaims Ethan, reeling from the latest statement from Alistair.

There is quiet in the office as announcement sinks in. _How, why, it can't be…._all go through Ethan's mind. It's at this point Zimmer speaks up. "Your conduct outside this office is bring nothing but bad press to the company, your contract has a morals clause and you haven't been working" states Zimmer. This infuriates Ethan. "I have been working, I just been fighting for my children, If it wasn't for Theresa", it is at this point Alistair says "You and your wife brought these problems on our own heads, and they are not your kids they are Cranes". "Mr. Winthrop security will escort you to your office to pack and then off of Crane grounds. You are not to return" states Zimmer. Then he hands Ethan a severance check and opens the door. There are two security personnel waiting. They escort a fuming Ethan to his office then they walked him to his car. Ethan is still fuming as he speeds off. He is caught speeding by an officer minutes later and issued a ticket. Slower this time, he drive back to his home, all the time cursing Alistair and Theresa.

While this is happening, Alistair and Zimmer prepare for the board meeting that morning. Changes were coming to Crane Industries. New blood was going to take the helm.

-Passions-

The board meeting was set to start at 9 am. This board meeting was another big one. Alistair had scheduled a press conference afterwards. Everyone had a different idea as to what Alistair was announcing. Everyone, including Fox, Theresa, Alistair and Zimmer, gather in the conference room at exactly 9 am on the dot.

"I'll get start to the point. I am retiring at the end of the week" announces Alistair. There is stunned silence in the room. "Effective then is my successors. My grandson, Nicholas Foxworth Crane and his wife, Theresa Crane" he goes on to announce. He then asks if there are any questions. Still no one says a word so he continues the meeting. It is short and to the point.

Calling the meeting over, Alistair asks Theresa and Fox to accompany him to the press conference. There he makes the same announce to the world. After a moment of stunned silence, there is an explosion of questions. Zimmer calls for order and the reporters calm somewhat. Questions are asked and answered. Then the conference is called to a close.

-Passions-

Ethan arrives home to a surprised Gwen. "Ethan, honey, what are you doing home so early" ask Gwen. "Alistair and that hack Zimmer fired me" spouts a still fuming Ethan. As Gwen goes to say that it has to be Theresa's fault, something on T.V. catches Ethan's attention. It's the Crane press conference. They hear how Alistair is retiring and Theresa and Fox are going to take over Crane Industries. Ethan and Gwen are shocked.

Just then, Rebecca comes in. She sees the tail end of the conference and hears the announcer says that Theresa and Fox were going to be the new CEOs of Crane. "WHAT" she screams. Then she notices Ethan home and not at the office. "Why is Ethan here Gwennie?" "Alistair and Zimmer fired him" "Fired who" asks Ivy as she walks in. "Ethan got fired and Theresa and Fox now run Crane" says Rebecca bringing Ivy up to speed.

Ivy is furious. How dare they fire her son? And Fox and Theresa running Crane, that was ridiculous. Alistair couldn't mean to put them in charge of Crane. They weren't prepared to. Ethan on the other hand was born to run it. Oh, if only Theresa didn't expose her secret. Then her son would be running the empire and he and Gwen would be the most powerful couple in the world. Their children next in line to the throne, so to speak.

-Passions-

The next day found Ethan and Gwen at the Book Café. Both knew that they had to find a job. Gwen's father had raided her trust funds when his company started going under. Ethan knew that their savings were going fast. Sitting paying half attention to his wife, Ethan said, "Who do you have an interview with again?" "Graber, INC" replies Gwen, "and I better go or I'll be late." "Good Luck" wishes Ethan as he rises and kisses Gwen on the cheek. Gwen leaves for her interview, full of hope and promise.

Ethan finishes his coffee and leaves as well. He has an interview with a law firm that afternoon. Upset, that is seems, he will have to start from scratch. The Firm is looking for an associate lawyer. But he has been told that he could make partner in as little as two years. Ethan feels like the interview is a slam dunk. He'll make partner in no time. As Ethan leaves the Book Café, he runs into Sheridan, his former aunt and friend. The two haven't had much time to talk lately.

"Hi Sheridan" says Ethan. "Oh hi Ethan, didn't see you there" replies Sheridan, "How are you and Gwen doing?" "As well as can be expected, with what all has gone on" states Ethan as a dark look crosses his face. Sheridan notices this and files it away for later review. "Do you have time for a chat" asks Sheridan, becoming slightly worried for her former nephew. "Can't, have to get ready for a job interview" states Ethan. "I'm so sorry father fired you Ethan you didn't deserve that" replies an apologetic Sheridan. "Don't think your father had anything to do with it" says a spiteful Ethan, "Anyway I really must be going." They say their goodbyes and Ethan leaves as Sheridan continues on to the police station.

She was bring Luis his lunch. Sheridan was still amazed that after all the happened between them, and how her father tried to keep them apart, she and Luis were living their dream. Going over the previous conversation with Ethan was troubling her though. She knew that Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy had their problems with Theresa. But it seemed now that Ethan was harboring some hostile feelings toward Theresa as well. Resolved to tell Luis, Sheridan continued on toward her goal.

-Passions-

That morning at Crane, the boardroom was abuzz with chatter. The main topic was yesterday's announcement that Alistair was actually retiring. The next most talked about topic was Fox and Theresa being named to run the vast empire after his retirement. There was a sudden silence as the three objects of speculation entered the boardroom. Theresa and Fox were nervous but showed no outward sign of it. Alistair on the other hand, enjoyed the shock and chaos yesterday's actions caused. "Alright let's get this meeting to order" Alistair said gruffly. From then on Theresa and Fox should the various department heads and board members exactly what they could do. Alistair look on with pride, knowing his kingdom was firmly in the right hands. Soon the meeting was called to a close and everyone went to do their jobs.

Alistair went to clear out his office. He would be gone at the end of the week. Which was only in three days. Alistair would stay long enough to see Theresa and Fox settled into their new offices.

Theresa met up with Jessica in her office. Jessica was excited for Theresa. Things have finally came together for her friend. Jessica reminded Theresa of her lunch with Whitney at 1 p.m. The two women worked on designs for the upcoming line that summer. Theresa was proud of the progress that Jessica has made. Coming from doing drugs and alcohol to a promising young designer with a bright future. Jessica was forever grateful to Theresa and Fox for giving her this chance. She knew that she was making her dad and mom proud.

One O'clock arrived quickly and Theresa bid Jessica goodbye. Jessica said "I'll fax these contracts then head home as well." "Great see you tomorrow" says Theresa. Then Theresa proceeded to leave to make it to lunch with Whitney.

-Passions-

That afternoon at the Seascape, several people came out to have lunch. Whitney and Chad have decided to come back to town. They know there will always be talk but they have the support of their friends and family. Whitney's family have accepted Chad as the man she loves. Even Simone has accepted it. They know what the young couple went through when everyone thought they were brother and sister. Now Chad and Whitney have a chance at their forever after.

Whitney is already there when Theresa arrives at the restaurant. The hostess shows Theresa to the table where Whitney is waiting. As soon as the old friends meet time melts away. It is like the time apart never existed. Whitney wants to hear all the details of Theresa's life that has happened since she's been gone. Theresa proceeds to tell Whitney, of the birth of her twins, her marriage to Fox and his adoption of Ethan Martin. She tries to gloss over the details of her dealings with Ethan and Gwen and their mothers. Whitney lets her, having become good at reading Theresa. She knows most of the story from her mother and father. Whitney knows that Fox will be good for her friend and that Theresa will get her fairytale ending, complete with prince charming.

Whitney looks up and see the trio of women who have made it their life's mission to hurt Theresa, enter the restaurant behind the hostess. Seeing Whitney go still, Theresa asks, "Whit what's wrong?" Then following Whitney's eye line. She sees Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca. "Great just what we need." Groans Theresa. Whitney replies, "Just ignore them. They only want to make trouble"

As the three women in question sit down, Gwen glances around the dining room. She sees Sam and Pilar out having a cozy lunch. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Gwen thinks she sees her worst enemy. Looking in the direction of where Theresa and Whitney were having lunch, Gwen spies Theresa. Fuming and through clenched teeth, Gwen snarls, "Look at that guttersnipe, out spending lunch and not caring where _**my**_ children are." This gets the attention of Rebecca and Ivy.

Ivy also spies Sam and Pilar having lunch together. "What is it with the Lopez-FitzGerald women? They think they can have any man they see" mutters Ivy. Rebecca is just fuming. She thinks back to all that trouble to snag Julian and for what. To have some two-bit Mexican trollop take her place a Mrs. Crane.

Ivy reminds them of where they are and how they don't need to make Theresa look like the victim. As the three ladies fume and plot to get back what they believe is theirs, they order lunch. Gwen tells to other two of her interview. Saying it went perfectly and that they will be calling her any minute now to offer her the job. Ivy is ecstatic. With Ethan and his new job practically in the bag, this would mean that Gwen and Ethan would be able to make her and Rebecca grandmothers. Just what she wants, a grandchild be her beloved son. Now all she needed was Sam and she would have him soon. No one, not even Pilar, will stand in her way.

Rebecca was excited. Things now seem to be going right for her daughter. Just need to figure out a way to get those children from that guttersnipe and take back Crane Industries for Julian. Then, all will be put right. Rebecca vowed to do just that. One way or another, Theresa was going to lose everything and be in the gutter where, according to Rebecca, she belonged.

Whitney and Theresa finished having a pleasant lunch. The two old friends promised to spend more time together. Theresa went to the mansion where her children were. After seen Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy, she needed to see her children.

Ethan Martin was home early from school, as it was a half day, and the twins had just woken up from their naps when Theresa got to the mansion. She walked in to the play room where her children were playing with the nanny. Theresa dismissed the nanny and proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon playing with her children. Fox joined them after arriving home from Crane that evening and the little family enjoyed a family dinner and spent time together until the children's bedtime. Theresa and Fox put their children to bed and then retired to their room.

"Theresa, what about bring my sisters on board at Crane" asked Fox as he prepared for bed. "Sure, but in what departments" says Theresa as she, too, prepared for bed. "Fancy always wanted to design, I think she will be good in Crane Couture and Pretty in the marketing side, she is a natural saleswoman." Says Fox. "Sure, Jessica can design for Teen and children, she is real good at that and Fancy and Pretty can Co-head Crane Couture" Says Theresa. They couple plan to call the sisters in the morning and then they go to sleep.

While at Ethan and Gwen's house, Ethan arrives after a disaster's job interview. The interviewer was, in Ethan's opinion, an idiot. While the interviewer thought Ethan was an over-bearing type of person who believed he was owed the job. The interview flat out told Ethan that he wasn't the right fit for the law firm. That maybe he should try the D.A. office or private practice of his own. Ethan did not take this well. He was certain that Alistair was blackballing him on behalf of Theresa.

Gwen and their mothers, were of course, at the house when Ethan arrived home. Gwen asks Ethan how it went. He tells her he was snubbed. She, like him blames Theresa. Rebecca and Ivy also agree. Gwen tells him to not worry that her job prospect was in the bag. They would be calling any minute. Ethan tell Gwen that maybe he should join the D.A.'s office. Work his way back into politics. Maybe even one day run for governor or even president. This causes Gwen to squeal with glee. The three women agree with that course of action. Ethan promises to call the DA's office first thing in the morning. The four of them have dinner. Ivy and Rebecca return to the B & B and Ethan and Gwen go to bed.

-Passions-

The next morning, Gwen gets the call. Only it's not for a job. They call her to apologize and say they are giving the job to another candidate. Gwen is furious. How dare they turn her down for a job? She was Gwen Hotchkiss Winthrop, daughter of Jonathan Hotchkiss. She was the crème of society. Gwen went to the best schools and was the best. She told Ethan about the phone call. He told her not to worry. They would soon have kids and he will be making more than enough to support them both. She could be a stay at home mom. Actually raise the children, proving to the world that she was the better parent. After this Gwen calmed down. The two of them ate breakfast and Ethan left to meet with the DA. Gwen went to meet with her mother.

At the mansion, Fox was on the phone calling his sisters. He was telling them he and Theresa wanted them to come work at Crane Industries alongside Theresa and him. Fox hung up the phone and joined his family in the dining room. Theresa was already there with the children. Who would of thought that in a few years' time he would be a father and married much less running the family business. He and Theresa enjoyed breakfast with their kids and then Pilar arrived to watch the youngest as Ethan Martin set off for school. Fox and Theresa then went to Crane and prepared for the two newest employees that would soon be there.


End file.
